


Meeting the Family

by NateTheWolf



Series: Human!13 Train AU [10]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Dinner, F/F, First Impressions, Jumpiness, Meeting the Parents, Nervous Thirteen, PTSD, Secret Relationship, Socially awkward, doesanyonegetalittlebitofagayvibe?, flinching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 11:39:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18365252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NateTheWolf/pseuds/NateTheWolf
Summary: Jane meets the Khan's for the first time. It goes... Well?





	Meeting the Family

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I can't even do one chapter without angst...
> 
> This was written quickly since I wasn't sure on what to do besides a rather awkward 13 and a bit of angst and Sonya being a pain. So it may seem too dialogue-y, but when I can I'll try to edit it, but right now I want this uploaded to get on with other things.

As they approached the flat Jane gradually got more and more anxious over meeting her secret girlfriend’s parents, even if it was just as a friend. It took Yaz three tries to calm her down and reassure her it was going to be okay before she was happy with her knocking on the door. Once she was calm, or as calm as she could be, Yaz knocked on the door. Unsurprisingly, Najia answered it. 

“This must be the guest,” her mum smiled at the blonde after she had opened the door and noticed another person with her daughter. 

“Ah, y-yes, I’m Jane,” she grinned, clearly nervous. “N-Nice to meet you Yaz’s mum...” 

“Please, call me Najia,” she laughed. 

“N-Najia,” Jane tested the word, making sure she pronounced it properly. After a nod from her secret girlfriend, she smiled up at her. 

“Please come in,” Najia stepped aside, letting them in. 

“Dad, Sonya, this is Jane,” Yaz called out as they entered. “Jane, this is my sister Sonya, and my Dad Hakim.” 

Sonya merely waved at her from the sofa, whereas Hakim approached them and shook hands with the blonde. “Nice to meet you Jane.” 

“Y-You too sir,” she smiled nervously. He continued to shake her hand, looking over her clothing and at his wife. Maybe he was confused with the - repeatedly told – odd attire? Maybe he was socially awkward too and didn’t know how long a handshake should be. Whichever way, the continued contact made alarms go off in Jane’s head, making her visibly uncomfortable.  

“Dad,” Yaz groaned once she noticed, wondering whether just contact with a guy other than Josh or Ash would send her spiraling. He looked at her confused as he continued to shake her girlfriend’s hand. “Too long.” 

“Oh,” he let go, smiling apologetically. “Sorry, I didn’t realize... Too drawn in by your, uh...” 

“Weird clothes?” Sonya prompted, raising a brow as she looked over the blonde. 

“Sonya,” Najia frowned and appeared by Hakim’s side. “Sorry about them, they’re rather anti-social at times. What my husband meant was he sometimes gets lost in his own head and must’ve been side tracked by your clothes since he apparently hasn’t seen a woman’s long coat before.” 

Yaz suppressed a laugh when Najia lightly whacked him over the head. “Yeah um, well, my family’s crazy.” 

“Mine were too,” Jane shrugged. “It’s cool. Oh! Y’know what else are cool? Bow-ties! Bow-ties are cool Yaz, write that down.” 

She was met with an array of glances, sympathetic, confused, amused, and oddly concerned. Confused herself, she merely tilted her head slightly. 

“We can make it a sticker or something,” Yaz laughed awkwardly, knowing her family would have a ton of questions. However, it had been a hard day on her girlfriend, so she just gave her family a ‘don’t talk about it’ glare. They got the message. 

“Oh yeah! That’d be awesome!” 

“So,” Najia interrupted. “What do you two want for dinner?”

* * *

As first impressions go... It could have been a lot worse. When Jane went to the bathroom the first time, they all quickly said their views about her to Yaz. Najia thought she was rather odd in her behaviour, but put it down to nerves and said she was sweet. Hakim liked her, but didn’t know how to talk to her without seeming weird based on how she’d react around him and the handshake incident. Sonya... Well, she was rather blunt. 

“Does anyone get a gay vibe?” 

Yaz choked on her drink. “Um... S-She is.” 

“Like her outfit and the rainbow wasn’t a big enough hint,” Hakim chuckled. 

“Yeah,” Sonya smirked and looked at her sister. “You gonna hit that?” 

She choked on her drink again, blushing furiously. Unfortunately, her secret girlfriend came in just on cue. “Yaz? You okay?” 

“Y-Yeah,” she coughed out. “W-Wrong way, that’s all.” 

As the blonde sat down Yaz glared at her sister, who was still smirking at her. She just knew her sister was going to make this night uncomfortable. Luckily, Najia steered the conversation to a better topic. 

“So, how do you like the Lasagna?” 

“It’s great!” 

“So Jane,” Sonya started, still smirking. “Got a girlfriend?” 

Yaz choked on her drink again, and Jane blushed. “Um, n-no?” 

“Why not?” 

“Um...” 

“Sonya,” Najia hissed. “Ignore her dear,” she smiled at the blonde. “She can be insensitive at times.” 

“O-Okay...” 

Jane had gotten rid of her nervous energy by the end of dinner, but flinched when Hakim would make any sudden movements. Sadly, this left him leaving rather upset, confused as to what he did wrong. Anytime the family was left alone he would ask what he had done. He never got a direct answer. 

Finally, Yaz had had enough of the constant questions. When Jane went to the bathroom for the tenth time that afternoon, she followed. She caught her at the door and walked in with her, closing the door quickly. 

“Yaz?” 

“Hey uh, are you okay?” 

“Um... Y-Yeah?” 

Yaz gave her a ‘really?’ look. “How come I don’t believe you?” 

“Stuttering?” Jane shrugged. “Sorry-” 

Yaz kissed her on the cheek, and grabbed onto her hands comfortingly, swaying them slightly. “Is it my family? Are they too much?” 

“Um,” the blonde sighed, shaking her head. “No, it’s not them...” 

“Are you sure? Is it Sonya with the girlfriend question?” 

“No, well, I have to admit that did catch me off guard,” Jane sighed, looking down at her feet. “I’m incredibly nervous, and uh, not entirely sure on how to act.” 

“Just be yourself,” Yaz grinned, tightening her grip on her girlfriend’s hands momentarily. “Mum likes you, that’s a good thing, she’s usually pretty judgmental of my friends.” 

“Y-Your Dad?” 

Damn. That was it. Him spacing out must’ve caused her to spiral slowly. It made sense, and explained her jumpiness. Yaz looked up at her, worry evident in her features. She sighed. “He likes you, the normal amount, he’s just a bit awkward because of your unexplained skittishness.” 

“He’s concerned?” Jane snapped her head up. “H-Have I made him feel bad?” 

“Not bad, just awkward, but he usually is over my friends anyway-” 

“Y-You can tell them, if y-you want,” the blonde sighed shakily. 

“I don’t want you to-” 

“I-I can stay here whilst you tell them? I mean, they’ll find out about something eventually...” 

“What?” Yaz asked softly when she trailed off. 

“T-They’ll probably need to know in case they see him...” 

“You’re worried they’ll get caught up in this?” 

“H-He threatened you,” Jane’s voice cracked. “I-I don’t want him to attempt that with them.” 

“Hey,” her girlfriend slowly hugged her and comforted her. “I doubt he’d target my family, they won’t be important to the case, he doesn’t even know-” 

“What do you think the next part of his plan is?” she asked timidly, wiping her tears with her coat sleeve. 

Yaz pulled back, “um, I honestly have no clue. Sorry, I know that’s not what you want to hear right now, but that guy is determined to say the least.”

“Yeah, a-and he’s got a lot of tricks up his sleeve,” she sighed. “S-Sorry, I don’t mean to make this evening about me-”

“ Nonsense ,” the brunette shook her head. “It’s okay to talk about this stuff, especially if something is triggering bad memories.”

“T-Thanks-”

They were interrupted by a bang at the door. “You two aren’t making out, are you?”

They blushed. Jane stayed quiet whereas Yaz growled about her stupid sister. “Get lost Sonya!”

“W-We should probably get out of here,” Jane gave her girlfriend a peck on the cheek before heading to the door.

“Do you still want me to tell them?”

Jane paused, her hand tightening on the handle. “I-If you want-”

“It’s completely up to you.”

It took a few seconds for the blonde to compose herself. “Um, maybe later?”

“Sure,” Yaz smiled and joined her at the door. She slowly intertwined her fingers with her girlfriend’s, testing how it felt and gave her time to pull away. None of them did. It felt right. “Ready to face my family?”

Jane sighed, but forced a nervous smile. “Yeah, let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudo's are greatly appreciated! Also any suggestions. I have a few ideas for after this but I'm running out. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
